The Green Beast
by Devildemon1000
Summary: Naruto is adopted by Gai and is taught the art of taijutsu what will Naruto do with this advanced level of teaching?
1. The green beast

**Hello everyone, note I do not own Naruto this is just a fanfic as you know Naruto is adopted by Gai and is taught the art of Tai jutsu what will Naruto do with Gai's advanced teaching in the future?**

**Chapter 1: Adopted by Gai**

On a dark tragic day the nine tailed fox known as the great Kyuubi suddenly appeared its lashing red tails destroyed trees and many people throughout the land of fire. The great beast destroyed many ninja that risked their lives trying to protect their village.

Many failed and died but then the fourth Hokage showed up and with a flash of light he captured the beast sealing it inside a young boy named Naruto Uzumaki, dying in the process.

With Naruto's parents and family members gone Naruto has no one to care for him.

Later on that same day Naruto was sent to an orphanage where he was nicely cared for since no one has known of the beast being sealed inside him. Naruto lived his life in the orphanage for a couple months it wasn't until Naruto was four months of age that a meeting was formed in the Hokage mansion. Many people where there such as Kurenai, Kakashi, Anko, Asuma, and, Gai.

"You have all been gathered here today because of a special occasion I plan on putting Naruto up for adoption." Lord Hokage stated to all in the room

"I think I can teach him the right way of the shinobi." Kakashi stated.

"Yes your teaching is alright Kakashi but I think I'm a way better teacher than you could ever dream of becoming." Gai says

"True I guess you're a better teacher than me." Kakashi replied sarcastically.

"Ahh shut up your teaching is terrible!" Gai countered

"Yeah right."

"You want to go right now huh!? Gai challenged

"Enough you two!" Hiruzen yells.

"Look I can deeply care for Naruto and teach him the right way of the ninja and he will definitely be raised correctly under good hands" Gai says

"My teaching will be quite harsh but the harsher the teaching the better ninja he will become." Kakashi says

"Ahh I can take Naruto under my wing and teach him how to behave correctly and I will treat him as my own." Kurenai says.

"I believe I can teach him many things such as jutsu and how to be man." Asuma says

"My teaching may help Naruto become a great ninja and a kind and caring one at that." Anko says sarcastically.

The room then got quiet and Hiruzen spoke "I think Gai should take Naruto under his tutelage and protect him and teach him the way of the shinobi, now any objections?"

The room stayed silent. "Ok then I guess this means Gai will take Naruto and treat him as if he was his own son and care for him deeply, you are now all dismissed."

Gai took care of Naruto and treated him respectfully Naruto was also not shunned by the village and was treated like an ordinary child.

Gai missed many ninja missions and was disappointed but he was not a bit angry since it was his decision in the first place. He played with Naruto all the time and kept him safe.

At midnight Gai was standing in his house with Naruto asleep in his crib then out of no where the window burst. Gai rushed to the seen and he sees a bandit inside his house. He quickly reacts and kicks the bandit in his face using enough force to knock him out cold.

Gai then takes the bandits body to the hokage mansion showing it to Hiruzen.

"Hmmm what's this?" Hiruzen asked.

"It's a man that decided to camp out in my house, but it looks like he may be from another country or something…"

"Hmm I see well leave him here and tie him up to that chair" Hiruzen says as he pointed to his left.

"Ok but I don't seem to be carrying any loose rope so ah how do you expect me to do this ehh?"

"There is rope in the closet on your left." Hiruzen says while pointing to the closet.

Without a word Gai faced his right and walked towards the closet, opening it up he pulled out a long thin rope and sat the man on the chair and then began to wrap him up and the man suddenly awoke.

"What am I doing here huh?" He yelled nervously.

Gai without further warning slapped him in the face knocking him out again making him fall/

"Uh we could have just talked to him right then and he could have explained what he was doing here." Hiruzen said in a low serious voice.

"True but you wanted me to tie him up so you can talk to him later on right?" Gai questions.

"True but you where half way done tying him up now weren't you?"

"True but." Gai started but was cut off by Hiruzen.

" Stop saying that." Hiruzen yells in annoyance.

"Stop saying what?" Gai says with a confused expression on his face.

"True but, understand!?"

"Well I'll just leave him in your hands. I left Naruto home alone for this." Gai said as he leapt out the window with air rushing past his face and finally landing with a small drop of impact causing him to slightly squat. Gai quickly runs strait back to the house to find Naruto still asleep in his crib.

"Ahh what a relief he's asleep still." Gai then hopped in his bed and went to sleep.

The next morning Gai wakes up and so does Naruto it is nearly at the same time when Naruto suddenly starts crying Gai quickly lifts him up and feeds him a nice warm bottle.

Naruto went silent and he was nicely placed in his crib by Gai.

Guy couldn't go on any ninja missions for a while. Every so often Kakashi bragged about how great some where and flashed his Ryo in his window just to annoy him.

One day Kakashi came over and Naruto was sound asleep in his crib. Kakashi knocked on his door and Gai answered.

"Hey Gai guess how great that mission was I bet you would have wanted to go on it we were sent as spies to spy on a team of rain ninja and we were caught so we had to make them regret spotting us." Kakashi says making Gai so mad he began to turn red in the face. Bawling his fist up ready to attack he quickly unleashed a terrifying kick upon Kakashi sending him through six trees about thirty away.

"That's it Kakashi your going down." Gai yelled as he quickly ran to Kakashi who was kneeling down as he attempted to get up Gai launched another fierce kick sending him strait into the air Gai leaped into the air punching and kicking Kakashi in the air Kakashi released his Sharingon and went for a counter attack and used his arm to block Kakashi's kick to the stomach.

Kakashi countered and switched to offence kicking Gai strait into the ground with a loud plump injuring Gai and himself a small amount. Gai reacted quickly and launched a right arm punch to the face of Kakashi knocking him into a tree three feet behind him.

Gai then leapt into the air so fast that Kakashi's body was still in the air. Gai while in the air lifted his right leg up and went strait down with a leg to the gut. Kakashi still falling had no time to react.

Kakashi took full damage and says "Ok, ok I give up you w-win." He says in a strained voice.

"Ehheh I thought you might give up you coward, I know that's not the best you've got now is it?" asked Gai.

Kakashi didn't speak because he had known he didn't try his best. Kakashi then stood up and put his headband back over his eye and winked while he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Gai quickly ran back into his house only to see Naruto crying his baby brain out.

"Ahh shut up will ya I'm so sick of that darn Kakashi always underestimating me I'm telling ya can you believe he would just mess around in a fight like that ohh it just burns me up right Naruto doesn't it just Make you mad?!"

Naruto stopped crying and starred at Gai not knowing what was going on with him.

"I mean he keeps joking around and when we fight he doesn't even try to make it interesting and he acts like I'm a week helpless child he is so full of it I tell you!" Gai yelled. Making Naruto laugh.

Gai smiled and rested on the left side of his bed, Naruto soon fell asleep afterwards.

**So do you think the stories ok so far? Tell me what improvements I need to make to help better my story. Don't be afraid to review thank you. **


	2. training sucks!

Hello there every one I appreciate the favorites I've received on my last chapter please review as well reviews will increase the chance of other people reading my story so doing so would be supporting this story as well and also in the future Gai's team wont be decided until the time of the rest of the genin are assigned to a team.

Eight Years later Naruto is asleep in bed one minute before six am

Ring ring ring a loud alarm clock sounded.

"Ahhhh..." Naruto Yawned as he stretched in bed.

"Good morning Naruto how are you?" Gai asked Naruto.

"I'm Fine sensei but why do I have to wake up so early?" Naruto asked with a tired look

on his face

"Well because today from now on every morning before school you are going to train so hard you'll be limping to school!" Gai said as he smiled and shined his teeth along with a thumbs up.

"Fine but this is my first day of school shouldn't I go to school you know not exhausted also one more thing its only six am school doesn't start until eight thirty so why do I have to wake up an hour early I'd still have time right? " Naruto asked as he began to squint and fold his arms.

"That does make since but, the thing is your going to train for two hours each morning so get used to it."

Naruto grinned and sighed at that thought and began to frown "Are you serious two hours strait!" Naruto yells full of anger.

"You want to get stronger right and to be able to protect you and the people dear to you and I will help you get there so let's get strait to training!" Gai states as he shines his teeth again and placed his thumb in the air.

Naruto pouted and walked into the shower with his head down.

"This may seem harsh but if he wants to become stronger than the rest and to prove himself he will be the number one ninja then he must train until he drops." Gai thought to himself beginning to worry. "Why should I be worried he can handle it, right?"

Naruto while in the shower is mumbling to himself "Oh come on I mean its six am in the morning why can't I just train after school instead of before?" Naruto questioned himself

15 minutes later Naruto has left the shower and looks through his closet and pulls out a green junk suit as same as Gai's Suit. Then He went to his kitchen and ate a cup of ramen.

Finally Naruto walks outside to the training field (aka his backyard) yawning a couple times on the way.

"Now Naruto I think its time for our first exercise drop and give me fifty push ups you have exactly one minute and a half to get them crackin and your time starts well it already started a few seconds ago." Gai says in laughter.

Naruto pounces down on his toes and hands with his legs strait across the ground and he begins to do push ups he did about five every seven seconds.

Naruto is growing to tired thirty seconds has past and he has only done 20 push ups and he only has fifty six seconds left.

At the end Naruto had done Fifty push ups.

"Good job Naruto Now hit that tree over there with all your strength." Gai says as he points to the tree in the east.

"Sure, no problem." Naruto says not knowing the out come of hitting something hard like that. Naruto turns to face the tree and with his right hand he punches it with all his strength creating a huge crater about five inches wide three inches deep.

"Owe my freakin hand its bleeding and it hurts!" Naruto yells in pain.

"Guess I should have informed you about that minor detail." Gai says while closing his eyes and rubbing the back of his neck.

"Ok Next session sixty jumping jacks and forty sit ups go!" Gai yells while laughing in joy"

Naruto immediately starts without a single thought of arguing. Ten Minutes Later Naruto is finished with his training and Gai aplaudes him

"Well done now for the last session of the day I want you to run in a circle around that stump over there for twenty minutes."

"Twenty Minutes are you nuts?" Naruto asked in exhaustion while huffing and puffing

"Yeah, I'll do it with you maybe it will help you with motivation." Gai says in a serious voice.

Naruto without further saying began running in a circle as well as Gai.

Naruto over fifteen minutes is beginning to slow down and Gai is still moving at the same

pace at which he started which was also twice as face as Naruto at the beginning.

"Hmm what's this awkward Chakra I feel it must be coming from Naruto and his wound its already finished healing how strange." Gai thought

With only 2 Minutes to go Naruto has begun to speed up he has excided the speed of which he had at the beginning still going up. Gai turns and faces Naruto looking at him in amazement while thinking to himself "that must be the power of the nine tailed fox giving him all his energy."

Finally the timer rings and Naruto tumbles down to the ground tired as heck.

Naruto with his legs aching is very exhausted so exhausted he is breathing heavily and can't say a word.

Gai sits down on a stump next to Naruto smiling and thinking to himself

"He did a better job than expected I must give him props I only expected him to do about 35 push up and that crater he made unbelievable and that wound its already finished healing that Chakra inside of him is so powerful its very amazing that it keeps him going I'm guessing once he is low on his normal Chakra The foxes chakra comes in to action."

"Naruto that's enough training for now good work you better head to school." Gai says while smiling.

Naruto nods and gets up and slowly limps to school. Naruto is the first one there

He met many young Ninja such as Lee, Neji, Tenten Hinata Choji Shikamaru Ino Kiba and many others. Naruto took his class and learned about Chakra's and weaponry.

Four years of the same routine wake up train go to school come back home and train with the same training routine as well as told in the past Naruto has began to graduate From trainings from Gai Naruto has become a successful Ninja he has extremely high rankings and stats. Above the average Genin level.

Naruto has become a Genin and is being assigned to a team.

Iruka is calling out Names and squads

"Squad Seven Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno. and Neji Hyuuga."

"Yay im on Sasuka's Team." Sakura thought to herself

"Now squad eight Kiba Inuzuka, Tenten and Shino Abarama."

"Squad Nine Hinata Hyuuga. Naruto Uzumaki and Rock Lee." Hinata Blushed slightly and thought to herself "This is great I get to be on Naruto's team.

"Why bushy brows well on the bright side im not on that duchy Sasuke's Team." Naruto thought to himself chuckling.

"And last but not least Squad Ten Choji Akimichi Ino Yamanaka and Shikamaru Nara."

**Sorry for the short as heck chapter and the long as heck wait but I assure you the next chapter will be up very soon probably One Next Saturday and another Sunday thanks Please Review favorite subscribe Thanks for your support**


	3. missions one and two

**Thank you very much if you have come this far thank you for your support enjoy**

Chapter three missions one and two more like lame and lamer!

Next day...

Ring ring ring. Naruto's alarm clock sounded.

Naruto wakes up stretches and yawns at the same time.

"Ahh yes today's the day I finally get to meet my teacher oh boy oh boy." Naruto thought to himself slightly smiling and giggling.

Naruto heads strait for the shower and quickly leaves out in such a rush he puts all his cloths on and fastens his head band over his forehead

"Sensei ready for my training?" Naruto asked Gai from another room while his stomach began to growl "Wait hold on I have to eat first I'm starving."

Gai not hearing a word is knocked out in his room from being drunk.

Flashback… At nine pm last night Naruto is sound asleep in his room from training all day.

"Hey there Kakashi up for a little sparing match against your old pall?" Gai asked in a serious voice.

"Not now I'm busy." Kakashi said without any feeling while reading make out paradise under a street light.

"Oh come on if you win I'll drink two liters of alcohol and same with you." Gai said as he stared Kakashi down and Kakashi stared right back.

Kakashi closed his book and smirked "What kind of sparing match." He asked as he smiled.

"The original." Gai muttered.

"Oh come on how about something less violent like chess or checkers." Kakashi joked

"Fine but neither of them where gunna play black jack and it will be best two out of three you're the dealer for the first round then me then you." Gai said as laughed confidently.

Gai pulled out a deck of playing cards and handed it to Kakashi. Without a word they walked into Kakashi's house knowing the area they where going to battle in.

They sat down on his table and began the match.

Kakashi laughed and tossed the cards back to Gai

"I was joking original it is." Kakashi said as he rolled up his sleeve

Gai chuckled and did the same.

"Lets wrestle best two out of three." Gai said as he locked hands with Kakashi.

Gai began to push to the left of the table with both of there elbows securely locked on to the table Kakashi counters and slams his hand to the table winning that match.

Gai shook and then they both replaced there hands and elbows into the right position.

Without a word Gai briefly slammed Kakashi's hand straight down with enough force to bust a hole into the table.

"What the why the… why did you have to do that I was going to let you win that round anyways." Kakashi said wiping blood of his hand

"Oh sorry about that I was so fired up and, well that's it" Gai said while scratching his neck.

"That's it you busted my table and I'm bleeding from my hand and all you could say was I'm sorry I was fired up?" Kakashi questioned in a high tone.

"Well that round you should not have gone easy." Gai said while folding his arms and nodding his head. "Look I'll just drink and you could just stand here and watch or just leave."

"Alright but I'll be watching to make sure your drinking it all." Kakashi said as he pulled out a huge bandage from his pocket about three inches wide and twelve inches long.

Without another word the two walked to a small bar.

"How are you today what would you like?" a clerk asked.

"Two litters of whisky." Gai said as he handed the clerk sixty five ryo.

The clerk left out a door and grabbed two litters of whisky

He came back and Kakashi sat down while Gai took the whisky and began chugging it down.

Gulp after gulp Gai became drunker and drunker finally he was done.

"Two more rounds of the same he yelled" In a happy tone

The clerk grabbed two more of the same two litter bottles of whisky.

Gai paid the clerk and handed Kakashi a bottle.

"I don't know." Kakashi said looking at the bottle disgusted.

"Oh come on don't be such a baby." Gai said in a way that was unusual for him.

Kakashi accepted the bottle and chugged it down as well as Gai when they where done with there bottles Kakashi had to carry Gai to his house because Gai had already had six litters of whisky, and Kakashi only two litters of whisky.

Kakashi opened the unlocked door and tossed Gai on a bed in his room.

End of Flashback..

"Sensei, Sensei, Sensei!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto yelled while kicking Gai in the jaw

Gai wakes up to see Naruto kicking his leg. "Wait wait stop I'm awake, oh wow I have a major head ache."

"Sorry about that but I want to start my training!" Naruto yells in excitement

"There won't be any training today, well this morning you have to wait till twelve a clock In the after noon." Gai says while trying to go to sleep.

"But that's when I meet my new teacher at the training field by the three stumps." Naruto said not knowing Gai was his teacher.

"Oh that's right I meant to tell you that I was going to be your new teacher of squad nine." Gai said as he tossed a pillow at Naruto's face and spoke. While Naruto through the pillow off of him "I'm sorry but I had a really rough night you have to understand."

Naruto nodded and walked out the house.

He decided to train on his own at the training field with the three stumps.

But he was already to late there was a boy with short black hair wearing a white robe with a leaf headband kicking and punching a tree.

"He yah erh ha yah hee yah." The boy yelled in pain as he continued punching and kicking the tree.

Naruto starred at the boy and walked toward him.

Naruto tapped him on the shoulder making him stop and turn around.

"Hi there my name is Naruto Uzumaki and you must be Rock lee right?" Naruto asked in a happy voice smiling a little.

"Why yes I am, nice to meet you." Rock lee says while reaching out his hand to Naruto.

Naruto reacts and shakes his hand while saying "nice to meet you as well but why are you out here by yourself?"

"Because I must get stronger to become equal to every body else I am not very good in Nin jutsu or Gen jutsu, all I have is my Tai jutsu which I do not have much of." Lee stated as he frowned and hung his head down.

"Hey how about me and you have a little training match?" Naruto asked

Flashback about three days ago at seven thirty pm

Naruto has learned the hand signs on the shadow clone jutsu and is now trying to do it.

Naruto performs the hands signs and focuses his chakra unleashing two dead clone's very pail. He tried hour after our with the same result

"Shadow clone jutsu." Naruto pleated in depression

Naruto drops down to the floor and gazes at the stars.

"Haah I can't give up now." He sighed

Naruto got up and spoke to himself. "I'm all out of chakra what do I do rest till tomorrow?" He asked

"No I can't give up I took an oath I will not rest until I get this jutsu down."

Suddenly Naruto heard a deep voice speaking to him.

"Ha-ha ha low on chakra boy?" The voice asked

Naruto inside himself is looking straight at the imprisoned beast.

"Who are you." Naruto asked

"Me you don't know who I am?" The voice asked.

"Wait you must be Kyuubi the nine tailed fox who destroyed my village why are you inside me." Naruto said frowning in astonishment.

"It was the work of that retched fourth hokage he sealed me inside of you because of the I must serve you." Kyuubi said

The red fiery fox with sharp fangs laughed as he tried to touch Naruto

"Okay then but give me your chakra I need to master this technique."

The fox gay him a very small portion of his chakra and Naruto left the chamber.

"Ok here we go." Naruto said as her performed several hands signs "Shadow clone jutsu!!!!!!"

A huge explosions of clones appeared hundreds on each angle.

"Wow holy cow how do I get rid of them, I guess I can just release them but lets make this interesting" Naruto thought to himself

"Everyone here has to fight to decide which ones the best meanwhile I'll just sit back and relax." Naruto climbed in to a near by tree and watched while sitting on a branch.

The crowd began to fight there where lots of yells and sound of punching and kicking. Every second there was another Naruto being taken out.

Finally there was only one and the real Naruto jumped down from a tree and kicked him as hard as he could.

"Congrats you earned a face full of shoe." Naruto said as the clone disappeared

End of flash back

Naruto charges at lee unleashing five shadow clones

"Wow how unique five solid clones." Lee thought as he was kicked in the face.

"ahh." He said in pain while rubbing his face "what was that for?"

"Oops sorry I thought you were ready." Naruto says as chuckles.

"Err your ruff aren't you?" Lee asked.

A quiet crackle is sounded in a near distince

"Actually let's call this off theres someone watching us." Lee said in a quiet very serious voice squinting and looking to his right into a pile of bushes while pulling out a Shuriken.

"Someone watching us?" Naruto asked finally realizing it. "Oh I see."

Lee throws the Shuriken into the bushes.

A girl with short black hair and a bage jacket jumps two meters out of the way straight onto the floor.

"Oh my god you could of hurt Hinata." Naruto yells at Lee in shock of him almost killing her.

"I'm sorry Hinata I didn't mean it." Lee says rubbing his forehead.

"Its alright." Hinata says

"Hey why where you spying on us in the first place?" Naruto asked

"Well well uhh." Hinata said as she was cut off by Naruto.

"You think this suit makes me look stupid to but was to afraid to tell me weren't you?" Naruto asked begging to look suspicious.

"Uhh no bu-but I've got to g-go see ya" Hinata says while running away.

"Wow that was close." She thought to herself

"Wait its time to meet the sensei at the training field and Hinata just left." Naruto says to Lee

"That's right someone go warn Hinata" Lee says

"Uhh when I said that I meant for you to go do it." Naruto says smiling a bit

"Oh come on." Lee says as he ran after Hinata

Lee ran passed a bush and saw Hinata sitting behind it writing in a diary.

"Okay that's weird I could have sworn you left." Lee said

Hinata smiled and laughed.

Hinata put away her journal and Lee grabbed her hand and walked her back to the training field.

Gai arrived Ten minutes late.

"Where were you Sensei." Naruto asked frowning and folding his arms.

"I overslept sorry guys." Gai says

"Where did you two get those suits I want one." Lee asked

"Oh there custom made by me" Gai says while shinning his teeth.

"I think I have another in my backpack somewhere." Gai says searching his backpack "He pulls out a green suit and hands it to Lee "Try it on."

"Alright" Lee says in a happy voice.

Lee walked behind a couple bushes and put the suit on.

Lee comes back and everyone gives him a nice thumbs up.

"How do I look." Lee asked smiling in embarrassment.

"You look great lee." Naruto says while giving him a pat on the back

The four huddle together

"Ok lets begin our first mission which I received from the Hokage a few minutes back by the way my name is Gai but call me Gai sensei. Now let me tell you our objective there missing pets that we need to find such as a male golden retriever with a muzzle on its face and a female baby cat with a black hat strapped to her set out and search for them I have wireless head sets so we can stay in touch with each other just incase killer rabbits or dogs attack you." Gai says laughing at the same time

"That's all you can say to make this mission seem better." Naruto asked

"Uhh yeah I guess so." Gai says

"Well it worked I wonder if there's gunna be rabid coyotes lurking about to" Naruto says with a chuckle.

The group scattered out in search of the missing cat and dog.

Naruto searches an alley Lee searches in a forest Hinata searches an alley as well and Gai searches streets from roof tops

Naruto opens a trash can and out comes a rabid cat scratching Narutos face Naruto pressed the button on his head phones and screamed in pain "Help help get it off get it off!"

"The other three hit the button and yelled "What is it what is it?" The yelled in astonishment.

"It's a killer cat!" Naruto says as he clinched its neck lightly with his elbow trying to tame it. The cat stopped its rampage and he noticed it black hat.

"Mission completed" Naruto announced.

"You got the cat?" Gai asked.

"Yup!"Naruto replied with a very happy smile.

"Splendid." Lee says while slightly frowning.

"Yeah great work Naruto." Hinata says

Naruto unzipped his backpack and stuffed the cat in their but the cat refused and continued trying to get out when Naruto swiped its neck knocking it out.

"Stupid dumb cat." Naruto says while kicking his backpack.

"Naruto tossed the backpack right back on to his shoulder and continued his search not searching in trash cans just the alleys he was in."

Meanwhile in lee's position "I think I've spotted it." He thought as he look far into the path.

He ran at the animal and tackled it.

The animal turned around and bit lee on his arm.

"ah killer coyote!" He yells into the mike as he quickly reacted and kicked it in the face knocking it out.

"Lee are you okay?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks." Lee says in disappointment.

Now over by Hinata.

"I haven't seen a single animal yet." She says looking at every corner

"I'll keep searching." Hinata said

"Alright so will I" Naruto said

"Wait I think I've spotted it this time." Lee says as he tackled the animal.

The animal fell to the ground and it was in fact the missing dog. "Yes, yes I've retrieved the golden retriever."

" Alright take the animals to the hokage mansion." Gai says I relief.

The Ninja's stop and run to the mansion Lee help the puppy in his arms

"I'm a truly sorry little guy." Lee said to the pup.

"Sorry to who?" Naruto asked.

"The little pup I tackled him just incase he was vicious now he's hurt."

"Oh okay then that makes sense." Gai says.

"The three ninja arrive at the mansion nearly simultaneously Naruto first Gai second Hinata third and Lee last."

"Naruto took out the cat from his back pack and it scratched its face again and Naruto quickly tossed it to the hokage and it began scratching his face up as well and he clinched her neck just like Naruto.

"Okay now all I need is the dog now." The hokage says

"I'll miss you little guy" Lee says to the pup as he began hugging him and slightly crying.

He released the pup and allowed him to walk to the hokage.

"I'll hold on to them for now." The hokage says.

The others leave the mansion and the animals behind as there walking down the stairs they are talking.

"That mission may have been kind of childish but I promise tomorrow we will have a much better mission." Gai said

" Well fine with me." Naruto said

End of chapter

I am truly sorry but I was sick and Saturday I was nearly done with this chapter but wanted to continue longer and I'm a pretty slow writer and I can't keep my mind focused on my chapters so please do not be mad at me.


	4. finally a real mission!

**I'm sorry I have not updated in such a long time its just that I really did not feel like updating or writing so here you guys are!**

Later that same day…

Naruto is walking with his friends and teammates Gai, Lee, and Hinata.

"Ok are you three ready for our Next mission?" Gai asked.

"No me and Lee have some business to take care of." Naruto says raising his fist in front of lee stopping him in his tracks.

"Right lets continue our match." Lee says

"Uhh why were yo-you fighting anyways?' Hinata asked in a shy voice

"Not a real fight just you know a little sparring match to test our skills." Naruto says.

"ohh I see." Hinata says blushing and leaping away as well as Gai.

The two began there match and Naruto unleashed a wave of ten shadow clones.

Lee starred them down and ran toward the source.

Lee leaped into the air behind him the shadow clones followed, Naruto standing on the ground and Lee directly above him does not have enough time to react Lee tries to kick Naruto from above but a clone leaps from behind lee and knocks him flat on his butt.

Naruto avoided Lee's body by rolling over to the side.

"Hmm this is getting pretty interesting shinobi battle technique number one tai jutsu and shinobi technique number two Ninjutsu." Gai thought to himself.

"I don't want either of them to get hurt please take it easy." Hinata mumbled.

Lee spins on his hands with his legs and upper body strait up in the air then leaping up back on to his feet.

Naruto's clones charge after Lee and Lee easily takes them all out with one kick starting from the right side of the wave.

A Huge cloud of smoke appeared from all the clones exploding neither of the Ninja could see Naruto nor Lee.

Then the smoke shifted and the two where no where to be seen.

"That's clever of both of them they hid very well." Gai thought again.

Naruto while in the bushes "hmm where is he? Where could he have gone?" Naruto asked himself

"Where did Naruto go?" Lee asked himself.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto says as he unleashed another wave of twenty clones.

The wave scattered out and searched for Lee

"Oh no I've been spotted" Lee yelled out as he saw a clone trying to sneak up on him from behind.

"Yo he's over here!" The clone yelled as lee kicked him in his jaw sending him yards and yards away until he hit a tree vanishing in a cloud of smoke.

Hearing the voice of the clone the other headed toward the location.

Lee hears approaching footsteps and crackles then he tries leaping out of the bushes revealing himself.

"So that's where he is." Naruto says to himself.

Lee lands on the ground as Naruto and his clones ran toward him stopping in a circle around him all with there fist pointing toward lee including the real Naruto.

"You've got no where to run now." Naruto says charging at lee with all his clones backing him up Lee tries to fight them off with kicks and punches managing to take out ten of the clones before he was kicked in the nose by Naruto knocking him flat on his butt.

"Alright you win." Lee says while breathing heavily.

Naruto releases his clones and also breathes very hard.

"That was a good match" Naruto says as he falls down to the floor only

to be caught by Gai.

"Hmm it looks like both of you lost a lot of energy today." Gai said.

Naruto smiled a bit and spoke

"Yeah we had an earlier match up but it wasn't much and we had the little mission thing a while back to." Naruto says smiling some more.

Naruto then leaped out of Gai's arms and stood up.

"look I still have plenty of energy left now lets start our next mission." Naruto says.

"No we can't start our mission just yet we don't begin it until tomorrow so lets get some rest meet at the training field behind the academy since the one with the stumps are being used by another team tomorrow." Gai says putting his thumb into the air.

The three nodded and went home to sleep/

Meanwhile…

"Lord Hokage we have some news we want you to hear about." A man with a mask and red designs says.

"Well what is it." The hokage asked.

"We've heard a rumor of people from other villages sneaking into our village with out legal passports." The man says

"I already know I have a team ready to patrol the streets and find

them."

"Okay sir."

The Next day… Naruto and Gai are asleep

Meanwhile on Kakashi's squad at the training field with three stumps

"Ok your assignment today is simple all you have to do is get these bells from me." Kakashi says holding them up for all to see.

"Ahh sensei why is there only two bells and there's three of us?" Sakura asked in a confused voice.

"That way at least one of you will not become genin." Kakashi says closing his eyes.

"Oh come on that's not fair." Sakura yelled at Kakashi.

"Oh well."

The three ninja leaped away into the bushes hiding very well to the point where he could not be seen.

"I didn't say begin," Kakashi mumbled to himself.

"Begin."

Kakashi faced the south the opposite way of where Neji was facing.

Hmm now's my chance he said throwing an array of 5 kunai at Kakashi.

Kakashi standing still pointed his eyes to the side of where the shuriken where coming from and…

Back to Naruto

"Haa yah." Naruto yawned as he stretched in bed sitting up.

Naruto quickly took a shower and dressed himself as he put a cup roman in his microwave and waited.

Naruto took the roman out and placed it on his table with chopsticks sitting in front of him on his table ready to chow down upon the delicious noodles.

"Chow down!" Naruto says giggling.

Naruto grabbed some chop sticks and gorged himself with roman noodles.

In less than twenty seconds Naruto was stuffed with roman.

"Ahh." Naruto says as he rubbed his tummy and placed his chopsticks in the trash.

Gai already dressed and well fed is sitting on top of his roof gazing at the clouds.

Naruto walked out his house only to see Gai sitting on the roof.

"Sensei what are you doing on the roof?" Naruto asked squinting his eyes.

"Oh hi Naruto I'm just sit-in' back and relaxing." Gai says in a way that is absolutely nothing like him self

"Okay but lets head over to the training field I bet the guys are already waiting for us."

A man with a leaf headband and a jonin vest walks up to Gai's house.

"Gai you must come to the hokage mansion at once, we've already gathered the rest of your team." He says

"Alright." Gai says in a confused voice with out any further questions

The two walked into the mansion.

"As you know your mission was to find the Ninja from the other village correct?" The hokage asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes." Gai answered

"Well there is going to be a bit of changing to do it turns out this mission will be a b ranked mission the new objective is to find out the source we've also heard there has been some activity in the land of rice patties." Hiruzen said.

"Activity.. like what?" Lee asked

"there have been reports of people being killed by other people within the village the land of rice patties is a very powerless village and all the ninja there are chunin level or lower." Hiruzen says.

"Wow that's gunna be a piece of cake or should I say a piece of rice patties?" Naruto says smiling and all the others giggled as well as Naruto.

Back to Kakashi's team…

The kunai hit Kakashi.

"Darn it I was going to do that." Sasuke said putting away his Kunai and shuriken.

Kakashi fell to the floor and all of a sudden a stump appeared where he was standing.

"Oh no he's spotted me." Neji said leaping through the branches in the trees.

"So that's where he is" Kakashi says not really caring as he pulled out a book.

"What the..." The three ninja thought.

Sasuke and Neji leaped out of the bushes surrounding Kakashi on two sides.

"Byakugan!" Neji yelled causing his eyes to crumble and his face to scribble up.

"What's with his eyes?" Sasuke asked himself.

"The Byakugan very interesting he's mastered it at such a young age." Kakashi thought to himself as the boys starred him down

Then simultaneously with out a word the boys charged at Kakashi with an array of attacks.

"Yeah get em' Sasuke!" Sakura cheered

Sasuke when he approached Kakashi he went for a strait forward kick to the gut and Kakashi reacted by moving his body to the left on that side Neji was coming at him with a gentle fist strike missing him completely because Kakashi had leaped into the air.

Back to Naruto…

"Yay this is going to be my first time ever leaving the village!' Naruto yelled in excitement.

The team continued there journey along the trail farther and farther they went on an abandoned path on which rarely anyone uses, along the trail they spot a teenager no older than 13 standing on top of a tree.

"Hello there" he says in a calm voice.

"hi there do you now anything about the people in the land of rice patties being killed?" Naruto asked the mysterious man in a purple robe.

The kid leaped out of the tree and landed on his feet.

"Yes infact I do know." He says smiling.

"Well can you show us." Lee asked.

"Why yes I can but first allow me to introduce my self my name is**Kimimaro Kaguya." He said**

"**Oh well come on lead the way." Gai says.**

"alright." Kimimaro says

As they walked Kimimaro told the group a story.

"How come you where just sitting there on a tree like that Kimimaro?" Lee asked.

"Well you see. I was bordered by gates because I had a special gift I had the Kekkei Genkai I had a power of which no one had ever seen before I had the power to create bones and fire them at my enemies.

The villagers thought this power was too dangerous so they imprisoned me only to be let out when I was needed in a great war between my people.

After the great war all of our people died and I was the only survivor." Kimimaro says with a tear in his eye.

Flashback to that tragic day…

"come with me." A mysterious man said as he unlocked Kimimaro's cell and let him out.

"You will help our people fight to save our village we need you Kimimaro"

"Kimimaro, dude hello?" Naruto says as he slaps Kimimaro across his face waking him up.

"Come on the groups already way ahead of us." Naruto says

"Oh sorry I was day dreaming."

"Well lets go then."

The two caught up to the others

End of this part of the chapter

Back to Sasuke's group Kakashi still in the air uses the head hunter jutsu on both of them trapping them into the ground with only there heads sticking up.

Kakashi landed in the middle of the boys

"You guys should have come up with a strategy instead of just charging after me like that." Kakashi says with a smirk on his face.

Sasuke barely being able to move performs an array of hand signs.

"Fire style fire ball jutsu!" Sasuke yelled as he unleashed a bolt of fire at Kakashi the attack connected but what appeared to be Kakashi had transformed into a stump.

"Ahh he's so clever how could he time it so correctly and perfectly." Sasuke asked himself

End of whole chapter

Sorry guys as I said I wasn't really feeling the writing lately but here you go!


End file.
